Mine, All Mine
by ConcreteHole
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot. Odysseus and Penelope have a new baby and canine company on their bed. All is well with the world.


**Hi!**

**In short, this is an Odysseus One-Shot with his wife Penelope, sometime before he leaves for Troy. All character names (including the dog) are factual to the real story of Odysseus, just so you know!**

**Anyways, read and enjoy, and PLEASE review! It would mean so much to me to know your opinions, especially since my last one-shot only received one review!**

**And a huge thanks to my beta Gaslight whom without, this story would not be possible!**

* * *

"Kindly remove your hands, Majesty, or I shall be required to break them," Penelope said curtly in response to the warm calloused hand that travelled steadily under her dress, and up her thigh. "Wives are for breeding, not bedding, old man."

"Mmm..." the deep voice murmured wolfishly, stilling its hand but moving its face ever closer to its target . "And if I don't?"

The warmth of his breath on her neck caused an unwanted chill of pleasure to course down her body, leaving her head whirling and her toes tingling.

"Then I shall be forced to set Telemachus upon you. I warn you, good King, he can become violently jealous when my honour is called upon; he prefers to share me with no one."

"Really?" he answered, his tone unmoved and unchanging as his hands continued to explore her deliciously soft body, so warm and inviting to his war hardened skin. He smiled in the dark as she quivered mercilessly, his lips falling upon the delicate, exposed skin of her neck. "And what, dearest heart, makes you think that I, your husband and King, would stand for such disobedience of his prize?"

"Because you are a foolish, pitiful old man who prefers to spend his time in his hills instead of in his wife."

He barked a laugh in reply, delighting as she gasped in shock, her body jerking gently against his.

He was quick to calm her, however, with the gentle rhythm of his kisses, continuing their trail of exploration on a path already so well known to them. Gently he eased her back into the tenderness of his embrace, her thick mass of dark curls all but beckoning him forth with their entrancing softness and sweet scent upon her head.

"Only because it seems my wife has found another man she would prefer to spend her days idle with. A sad day when a man must learn to fight for the comfort of his wife's bosom."

"And an even sadder day when a man must take refuge and spend his days trapped in self-pity at being bested by his own son. Now leave me be, commoner! I am a queen, not your whore."

"Commoner?" he exclaimed, increasing the pressure of force upon her frail body tenfold, and jerking her suddenly off of the bed, back towards him.

"Off!" she cried, squealing in delight, and unable to mask the joy of her voice with the indignancy that she tried so desperately to portray.

He laughed again, louder and more booming this time as she continued to wriggle and shriek, fighting him valiantly.

"I should have you whipped for your insolence, boy!" she cried, struggling on, but the power in his mighty arms was to great for her. Be that as it may, she refused to so easily admit defeat.

Luckily the Gods felt fit to intervene, and she had no need to.

"Oh, shut up, you filthy mongrel, before I have you made into dinner!" she snapped, this time her annoyance having no need for ploy as she threw the arms of her husband off of her body.

At the base of the bed, Argos, Odysseus' blasted beast he had bred himself not three years ago stood erect and alert, barking in indignation at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Oh, leave him be!" Odysseus replied, his face still aglow with amusement. "He is no more than curious as to why he was so rudely awakened!"

"Of course," she snapped at her husband, moving forward across the bed and making the best attempt at swatting the dog away as she could in the pale glare of the moonlight. "It's all fun and games for you! You're not the one who's going to have to stay up all night because of that lousy mutt! May he pray for Hera's mercy if he awakes the baby!"

Odysseus lazily rolled onto his back and watched his wife through half-closed, contented eyes. Penelope was bustling about the room, first shooing the dog from his favorite position at the foot of their bed and giving the mongrel an annoyed growl of her own, then hurrying over to the cradle that sat in the corner. As she leaned over to look upon their son, her thick, dark hair fell forward, hiding her features from him. With her slim body and tentative pose, so careful not to waken Telemachus, she looked like a sylph, ready to dart away as the breeze took her.

He did not have to see her, however, to know the loving and contented smile that would be adorning her face. He had seen it enough times, as she gazed adoringly at their new born son, full of pride and contentment as she watched in amazement the fruit of her long labour; her greatest accomplishment, and heir to her heart. He had even been lucky enough to have that look gifted his way on a few rare, well-earned occasions, and his heart would go to no ends to see it. How desperately he wished to reach out and stroke the unruly mass of curls away so that he could see her as she's smiling now.

Softly he heard Telemachus mewl in his crib, only to be eased into his mother's soft and waiting embrace. Did she know no ends to her overindulgent mothering? Yet as often as he had scolded her for it, he knew his heart was nowhere in it; not that she cared to heed his advice in matters which she was always quick to point out he knew nothing of. After all, he was only a King.

When men were given wombs and could bear their own young, then, she said, his words would gain a more solid currency. Until then he was forced to play true to her every whim of desire when it came to the raising of their child, not that he truly minded.

The bed shifted gently under her weight as she sidled back into bed, cooing softly at the baby. The sheer delight on her face as she gazed upon her son glimmered clear, even in the dim moonlight of the evening.

"He will live - just bothered by that blasted mongrel," she replied to his unanswered question, never removing her gaze from his tiny face for a moment. Even a blind fool could see the pride and wonder she felt at the making of such a perfect creature. Odysseus knew the feeling well - he felt it himself every time he gazed upon the face of his first born son, Telemachus. His heir.

"I don't see why you keep that damned thing around," she continued, giving the dog a dour look.

_'Or better yet, force her to temper it!'_ he thought, amused.

He did not need to hear her say it to know her thoughts clearly. Though they had been married only a few short years, he knew her mind well enough to guess her meanings; more so than any other who drew breath.

Now, however, it seemed he had lost her to a new competitor, worthy though he may be.

"Oh, darling," she cooed, stroking his head softly. "It's alright, Mommy's here. She won't let that blasted beast anywhere near you, no, she won't," she continued, her smile radiating down upon him, using the sweet, coddling voice she reserved only for her child.

"You're going to spoil him," Odysseus said, unmoving from where he lay, fully reclined and watching in mild amusement.

"Oh, hush," she replied, only looking up from her son who suckled eagerly at her breast to shoot him a cranky glare. "I'm his mother, it's my duty to spoil him!" she finished, returning to her sickeningly sweet, indulgent tone. "And if I don't, than who will?"

"His wife, when he is grown enough to have one of his own and not have to steal another's," he replied, shooting her a soft grin of mischief as she glanced over at him. He did not miss the smile that pulled upon her plush lips. "I only pray that he never know the pain of having such a heartbreak, for surely there is no greater misery than having another man covet his wife."

He easily ducked the pillow that flew his way, and watched as it landed upon the stone floor of their bedroom.

"Oh, very well," he replied, finally getting up, and moving close beside his wife, who sat cross legged on the bed, continuing to nurse their young son. "You see, he is fine!" he said, one arm wrapped gently around Penelope, the other softly caressing the head of his son. "You worry for nothing! He is strong, like his father!"

"Mmm," she murmured in agreement, snuggling into her husband's strong embrace. "When I visit him next week, I'll be sure to tell my lover you speak so kindly of his seed."

She shrieked in surprise as Odysseus nipped at her neck, a playful warning and punishment for her jest, and pulled her backwards onto the bed.

"You old fool! The baby!" she scolded, as she was toppled back onto the bed, holding on tightly to her young.

"Then put him back to bed, woman, and be done with it! He's had enough delight in your bosom tonight, and I refuse to share you any longer!"

She gave an elated laugh as she scrambled to reset her son within his cradle, and not wake him in the process.

"Patience is a virtue, my love," she replied.

"Not right now it's not," he replied, wasting no time to pull her back into his awaiting arms the instant their son was laid down for sleep.

"Be careful! You'll wake him and then have none of me tonight!"

He gave a laugh in response.

"That's what you think," he said.

"Hmm? And what do you plan to do if your ridiculousness does awaken him?"

"Let him cry! There comes a time in every boy's life when he must learn to fend for himself!"

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"You old crank, he cannot even speak!"

"And yet it already feels as though I have shared you long enough."

Across the hall, the servants looked at the door to the bed chamber of their liege lord and his lady in confusion and fright, as screams echoed from their room, and the Queen's delighted pleadings of mercy bounced across the walls.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!! :)**


End file.
